With you till the end
by Bao
Summary: Scott and Shelby's death bed. Well that's all! PLease read and be kindly review!!! Cause that would be so SUPER!!! lol....


The song"You're still the one" is by Shania Twain  
I thought of this after finishing watching this really cool movie. I love it! (the movie---it's in Vietnamese.  
I'm a Vietnamese!)  
ENJOY!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
WITH YOU TILL THE END  
First love is hard to forget  
~Bao  
  
  
  
  
It been 70 years, and Scott and Shelby are still holding on. They have   
struggle and survived many obstacles. Evening finding the things that were hard to accept  
  
(Both lying in bed at night with each other arms. Both cuddling and eyes wide opening.)  
  
Shelby- After all these time. I thought I'll never live till this  
  
Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way   
We knew we'd get there someday  
  
Scott who was weak smile at the thought.  
  
Scott- Shelby... don't say things like that.  
  
Shelby- Scott, look. We're 92 years old. I seen our kids grow and change. Most of all, I have seen us change.  
  
Scott- for better or for worse?  
  
Shelby- (smile) it doesn't matter. I would love to die tonight...in your arms.   
(closing her eyes as she wrap her arm around Scott even tighter.)  
  
Scott was still the same. Nice, handsome and a beautiful smile as always.  
  
(Paused)  
  
Shelby- (smile) you know how people say we were so unlikely to get married and that it would never work out?  
  
Scott- yeah...  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"   
But just look at us holding on   
We're still together still going strong   
  
Shelby- well... look at us now.  
  
Scott- (cough) oh Shelby. You always know the right words to say.  
  
Shelby- Scott?  
  
Scott- yeah?  
  
Shelby- I love you so much. When (trembling) you or I...  
  
Scott- Shelby!! don't think about that now.  
  
Shelby- no, I mean when you or I pass away. Leaving the other one behind. If that was me. I...I   
don't know what to do. You're still the one Scott.  
  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to   
The one that I belong to   
You're still the one I want for life   
(You're still the one)   
You're still the one that I love   
The only one I dream of   
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
Scott- you too Shelby.  
  
Shelby- look at me. I'm old, weak and tried.   
  
Scott- but you're still that hot foxy mama, you use to always be.   
  
(both smile and laugh)  
  
Ain't nothin' better   
We beat the odds together   
I'm glad we didn't listen   
Look at what we would be missin'  
  
Shelby- I'm glad that till this day, I choose you to be with.  
  
Scott- I'm glad, too. Time passes and people come... and go. I'm glad enough to share my life with the one I love. (cough)  
  
Shelby- just look at us to day. Still growing strong.   
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"   
But just look at us holding on   
We're still together still going strong   
  
Shelby- I love this. (hugging Scott while tears strain down her eyes)  
  
Scott- are you crying, Shelb?  
  
Shelby- just happy tears. (wiping it off)  
  
You're still the one   
You're still the one I run to   
The one that I belong to   
You're still the one I want for life   
(You're still the one)   
You're still the one that I love   
The only one I dream of   
You're still the one I kiss good night   
  
Shelby- (whisper in Scott's ears) I love you  
  
Scott- I love you too.  
  
Scott and Shelby both hold each others as they slept.  
  
RRRIIINNNGGG!!!  
Morning time.   
  
Casey, one of Scott and Shelby's child, walk in. Casey was 20 yrs old.   
  
Casey went over to her mom and dad's bed.  
  
Casey- mommy, wake up (shoving her mom's arm.)  
  
Feeling no movements, Casey push even harder  
  
Casey- mommy? (voice trembling)  
  
Tears started to fill her eyes. She scream and sank down on the floor.  
Others came in. Others cry and others scream.  
  
On Shelby's face was a smile. A smile of joy and pain. Her eyes were closed and her feelings were locked.   
She wanted this. Scott and her will forever be...together.  
  
(You're still the one)   
You're still the one I run to   
The one that I belong to   
You're still the one I want for life   
(You're still the one)   
You're still the one that I love   
The only one I dream of   
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
Scott and Shelby ghosts were there, witnessing their children and grandchildren pain.   
Scott and Shelby were embracing each other with sadness and joy. (at their death room)  
  
Shelby- I'm going to miss them so much...my babies (cry)  
  
Scott- We'll see them again. In another time. It won't be long. In the meantime, let's not cry tears of pain.   
(voice was soft)  
  
Both had tears in their eyes and feelings of neverending feelings for each other.  
  
Is this what people say is true love?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was that too sucky. Oh by the way, there will be no continuation for this story.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU LIKE IT.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
